Al menos
by Ilyann
Summary: Una mirada cargada de odio. Unas despectivas palabras. Un leve y casual roce... Eso es todo lo que necesita de ella. Y lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar. DracoxHermione


_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter, personajes, escenarios, bla, bla, bla, no me pertenece. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Al menos...**

Sus cuerpos se rozaron una vez más entre la multitud que vagaba por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos odiosos ojos castaños. Sin molestarse en disimular, se frotó despectivamente la zona que segundos antes había estado en contacto con el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Ten más cuidado, Granger. Por tu culpa voy a tener que bañarme tres veces más hoy –dijo, sin dejar de limpiarse descaradamente el brazo.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada cargada del más profundo odio. Quería fulminarlo, hacerlo desaparecer con la intensidad de sus pupilas.

_Pero, al menos, lo miró. Por un momento, sus ojos marrones estuvieron fijos en él. En él y en nadie más._

-Es curioso que un sucio hurón como tú conozca lo que es la higiene –contraatacó ella con acidez.

Desprecio. Eso era lo único que podía percibirse en las palabras de la Gryffindor. Nada más que desprecio. Draco sabía que aquellas palabras estaban destinadas a herirle y a lastimarlo.

_Pero, al menos, le habló. Porque todas y cada una de aquellas sílabas iban dirigidas tan sólo a él. _

Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa cínica y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con aires de suficiencia.

-Puedes estar segura de que, por lo menos, estoy más limpio que tu sangre.

Pudo observar como la muchacha enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo y apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas. Su mirada se intensificó y pareció brillar ante la tenue luz que alumbraba el pasillo. Temblaba ligeramente a causa del coraje que sentía. El coraje que él le despertaba.

Draco amplió aún más su sonrisa.

_Al menos, ahora sabía que no le era indiferente. _

_La hacía temblar. Con apenas unas palabras suyas, la obligaba a perder los estribos. Acababa con toda la tranquilidad y la calma de sus ser._

_Lograba desestabilizarla por completo._

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy –susurró la joven antes de chocar adrede contra él.

Draco cerró los ojos ante aquel pequeño contacto.

Dolor. Eso era lo que quería causarle. Daño. Aunque su complexión era mucho más delgada que la del alto muchacho, intentaba lastimarlo de algún modo. Aunque fuese con aquel insignificante empujón.

_Pero, al menos, lo tocó. En aquel momento, sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto Por unas milésimas de segundo, pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo bajo la fina túnica que la envolvía._

-¿Que me vaya a la mierda? Estando cerca de ti eso es algo sumamente sencillo. Sólo tengo que alargar el brazo y tocarte –se mofó el Slytherin mientras Hermione echaba a nadar pasillo arriba, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ignorar al rubio.

Pudo ver como la Gyffindor se alejaba con los puños firmemente cerrados y mascullando algo entre dientes.

Una nueva sonrisa afloró de los labios de Malfoy.

_Al menos, pensaba en él. Ya fuese para maldecirlo, odiarlo o insultarl; le destinaba una parte de sus pensamientos. Una pequeña fracción de la mente de Granger estaba dedicada a su persona. _

Era patético, lo sabía. No era necesario que nadie se lo recordara. No pasaba día sin que se sintiese la criatura más penosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero mientras contemplaba la figura resuelta de Hermione alejarse por el pasillo, ondulando su larga cabellera castaña, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para remediar todo aquello.

_Sus ojos grises la sondeaban casi de manera obsesiva. La buscaba entre la gente, la seguía con la mirada. Anhelaba que sus ojos se posaran en él, llamar su atención de alguna forma. Unas palabras suyas, un leve roce... hacerle notar que existía, que estaba allí..._

Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba de ella.

Y lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar.

Jamás albergó la más mínima esperanza al respecto.

Él era un Malfoy y ella una vulgar sangresucia.

Rojo y verde. Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Habían tendido sus brazos a bandos contrarios. Al bien y al mal, respectivamente. Eran enemigos, y aquello no iba cambiarlo nadie.

Se permitió el lujo de soltar un bufido resignado y, inmediatamente después, volvió a adoptar su habitual pose altiva. Su orgullo de Slytherin y de Malfoy se impusieron y, con paso firme, se dirigió hacia la clase de encantamientos.

Quizás pudiese abordar a Granger de nuevo y hacerla rabiar un poco antes de entrar en el aula...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_¿Qué os ha parecido? No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, ya que me ha quedado un poco raro. Por eso agradecería cualquier crítica constructiva/sugerencia/opinión que pudieseis darme. Es sólo un minuto y a mí me ayuda a mejorar. Así que... ¿un review, please?_

_Lyann_


End file.
